halftone_stereofandomcom-20200214-history
Payton Viscaria
Payton Viscaria is an Inkling idol singer. She is a current member of Blackpool Rock, and a former member of Bell. Appearance Payton is a 22-year-old striped pyjama squid, who stands at 158cm tall. Her features are more angular than Connie’s, having sharper eyes, eyebrows, jawline and even ears in comparison. Her eyes are both red and pink, as are her tentacles, which have a striped pattern to them, giving them an appearance similar to a candy cane. Two of her tentacles frame her face, whilst the other four are tied up in pigtails on top of her head. She also has long bangs, which are cut at an angle. Payton’s usual outfit whilst performing consists of a white blouse with puffy sleeves, a short skirt cover similar to Connie’s over shorts, boots, white gloves and a choker necklace. Her headpiece resembles a lollipop, with a ribbon tied around the stick, and she also has a small blue heart marked underneath her left eye. Personality Payton is much more reserved than Connie, often trying to keep her calm and quieter in public. Unlike Connie, she can sometimes struggle to sing loudly enough during recordings, due to her feeling awkward. She also struggles with minor stage fright, though this only occurs when performing in front of a large crowd. Whilst this used to be far less of an issue, due to their old group being made up of up to fourteen girls at a time, Payton is gradually trying to become less afraid with her girlfriend’s help. Despite this, Payton is very active online, constantly interacting with her fans. In contrast to Connie, Payton has a tendency to bottle up her emotions, but finds the best way to express them is through music. In an effort to aid her compositions, Payton is an avid learner, constantly trying new things with her music as well as in other areas, such as dance. History Payton was raised overseas, and moved to Inkopolis as a child due to her parents separating. Before moving in with Connie, she lived almost exclusively with her mother. During this time, she developed a liking for musical performance, beginning piano lessons at age seven. Payton auditioned for Halftone Stereo when she was sixteen. Whilst she originally wanted to become a solo artist, she was placed into Bell, with the hopes that after she “graduated” from the group she could get a solo career off the ground. This was how she met Connie, and soon after she began developing feelings for her. Unfortunately for her, at this time, Halftone Stereo banned its idols from being in relationships, mainly for marketing purposes. Because of this, Payton was forced to keep her feelings a secret, with the fear that telling Connie would also get her in trouble. In order to express herself in some way, Payton took up songwriting, using her former experience as a pianist to help her. Approximately a year later, Payton took Connie out to dinner. During the meal, Payton casually brought up that she had begun composing her own music, with hopes that their group could perform it one day. This peaked Connie’s interest, and sparked a conversation which lead to Payton accidentally confessing that she had feelings for someone. After more prodding, Payton told Connie how she felt about her, and Connie told her she reciprocated. This begun their relationship, though they were forced to have it in secret, which was difficult due to them so often being in view of their managers. In 2017, Payton confessed to being in a relationship after Connie accidentally did the same during an interview. This lead to both of them being forcibly removed from the group, and lead them to forming Blackpool Rock. Relationships Connie Sweetbrier Payton and Connie are currently dating. Unlike whilst she was forced to hide her relationship, Payton is now also very openly affectionate with Connie, which is shown in her choreography, having Connie and Payton constantly near each other during performances, and often holding hands or even doing lifts. Emery Smith Payton and Emery were friends whilst in the same group, and even though they drifted apart slightly after Payton left, she was still deeply upset once she learned about Emery's accident. Trivia * Due to never having played ink sports before, Payton has no main weapon. * The stripes seen on Payton's tentacles, unlike the specs on Connie's, are genetic, and change with her ink colour. Category:Characters Category:Former Bell Members Category:Female Category:Blackpool Rock members